


Is he gone? (l.s)

by louisxxharry3



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Album: Fine Line (Harry Styles), Album: Walls (Louis Tomlinson), Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, Falling In Love, Famous Harry, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Fetus Direction, Fetus Harry Styles, Fetus Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fetus Louis Tomlinson, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, I'm Bad At Tagging, It gets better I promise, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, My First Fanfic, Not a AU, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), On the Run, Simon Cowell Being An Asshole, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Suspense, Take Me Home Tour, Up All Night Tour, benny from stranger things, pretty basic writing, random fucking barn, wattpad @lights-up-with-lou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisxxharry3/pseuds/louisxxharry3
Summary: Louis runs away or so that's what everyone thought.He left a note but some things don't add up.Was Louis actually gone, was he hiding from something or is it a whole act for publicity?---------
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> It starts really slow but I promise it gets better!  
> I tried to start with the flashback of what really happened and then going back to the present to please be patient!  
> this is my first time writing to excuse the crappiness  
> im so happy you decided to read this!  
> started-july 2020  
> ended-_______  
> my wattpad acct is @lights-up-with-lou im much more active on there  
> much love,  
> -n xx

Louis POV

I carefully wrapped the note in an envelope and wiped away my tears. I hoped I would see him again. My life had been a complete rollercoaster after I went to see Modest Management on a crisp fall morning. I remember walking into the office and Simon greeting me. Simon was our manager, he wasn't a good one though. Sometimes we would go without sleep for days. We had no freedom. My bandmates were the only things making me have hope. Niall and his smile made my day so much better. Zayn, he was quiet but really caring he was always there to talk. Liam who was always making sure I was okay. And lastly, Harry my bestfriend, his soft curls and green eyes. Every inch of his was beautiful. We were bestfriends, though I always wanted to be more than that. It killed me that he didnt know I had feelings for him. I killed me that I had to see him everyday, knowing that he could never be mine.

Simon walked me into his office and sat me down. I had so many questions. Why weren't any of the other boys here? Why didnt he want me to call them? Why did he bring me into his office?

My thoughts were cut off- "You might be wondering why your here" Simon said. I looked at him and said "can we just cut to the point, I have places to go" Simon has a unreadable expession. "listen louis, we have a plan but we need you to sign a contract first." He pulled out a yellow envelope labled " Contract 1A". He set it on the desk and pulled a piece of paper out. He handed it to me and said "We need you to sign this it is part of your contract with our record label." 

I looked at the paper and one sentence caught my eye it read "I will pull a stunt determined by my manager in order to stay under this record label. I am not allowed to see specific people until my manager says so." I looked up to Simon anger surged through my viens, what the hell does that mean? Am I just supposed to sit here and be controlled? Simon looked at me dead in the eyes and said "Sign it or your being cut out from the band." I was so confused "What do you mean by stunt and specific people?" Simon said "You will see" I felt hopeless, Simon had always been controlling so I knew if I went against him, I would not win. With shaky hands I picked up a blue inked pen and signed the contract. Little did I know that this mistake would change my life. I left his office, I heard Simon say "dont tell anyone you were here".

That day I drove home to harry and I's flat. A million questions going in my mind. I tried to figure out what Simon meant but nothing added up. I didn't even notice that harry was right infornt of me. His green eyes stared at me with concern. 

"Where did you go lou? You were not there when I woke up" he said. My heart wanted to tell him I was with Simon- but then I remembered that I couldn't tell him."Oh I had just went on a walk in the park" He came closer and took my hand in his, making me have butterflies in my chest. "Are you okay?" was all he said his voice a bit lower. I instantly hugged him and said "Of course I am fine haz, just a bit tired from the walk. I'll go take a shower" I let go but he kept holding on to me, I wished he could be mine- a second later he let go, and said "okay, just next time text me, I was worried" I flashed him a smile and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

\------------

**I know this is bad but I am just bored rn.**

**-n**


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry it took so long xxxxx  
> ps this story has more parts on wattpad (10) I've just been uploading on here as well @lights-up-with-lou

After my shower, I went to my room and picked out a random outfit. I picked a black shirt and some sweatpants since I was gonna be home for the rest of the day. I checked my phone and saw that I had recieved a text from Simon. It read: 

"We have decided on what stunt you have to do and who you have to avoid, meet at the office at 11 am tomorrow so we can go over our plans. No questions asked and do not tell anyone where your going.-Simon" I was a bit intimidated by how serious Simon sounded but quickly replied with "ok I will meet with you -Louis" I set I phone on the nightstand and as I was abt to leave my room I got another text from him it said "okay, don't be late tomorrow, we have to talk-Simon" I quickly replied and said goodbye because I had to find harry. He seemed pretty upset.

I walked out of my room to find harry lounging on the couch watching a movie. "hey"I said "hi louis" I shrudderd by him calling me louis. He never did that unless he was mad or something. I quickly sat next to him and asked him what was wrong. "Nothing louis, its not like you would care if there was something, you clearly showed me that today when you lied to me" I was so confused."Harry, what are you talking abt?" "oh dont play dumb you clearly werent at the park earlier and lied to me about it. You know a while ago you gave me your location so that I could find you when you got drunk" Louis immedaitly realized and thought to him self, how could I be so stupid- "Louis, were supposed to be bestfriends we are supposed to tell eatchother everything. I was so worried and I know your 19 and all but still. So do you mind telling me what you were doing at our managements office at 9am today and please dont lie. I hate it when you lie to me" Harry said. I just sat there unable to come up with a excuse, my eyes locked with him. Thoughts surged through my mind, what was I gonna say? Should I tell him? "uh simon wanted me to do come v-vocal excercises" Harry looked at the movie-still playing and then back at me "If your gonna lie to me, I think we arent really bestfriends anymore" My heart was instantly shattered "W-What do you mean harry were s-still bestfriends, im telling you the truth!"Harry turned off the t.v, got up and went to his room-slamming the door.

Tears brimmed my eyes, It might seem like a small fight-but we never fought before like this it was always petty and we would apologize immediatly. But this- this was different ive never seen harry so angry, he'd always been the kind of guy who would say sorry first-not the one who would get mad. That night I remebered I cried myself to sleep-I mean who wouldn't? My bestfriend, for gods sake the guy I had a crush on didnt want to be bestfriends anymore. And the worst part was that it was all my fault.

\---------


	3. part 3:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 3 xxxxxxx

Harry's POV

I was so angry, Louis had never lied to me before. I got out my phone and went to the location app. Louis had always gotten drunk, even though he was 19 and I was 17 he would go into downtown shady places, and do drugs. It wasnt like everyday it was liek every once in a while. I would go to his location and pick him up and take him home. Louis would always act as if it was okay when in reality it wasnt, I scared me sometimes if he got hurt. I tried to talk to him about it but in the end he would just say it was fine and leave. I went retraced his location back to 9 am to make sure I was right. And I saw the exact same thing as when I checked last time. Louis went to Simons office at 9 am. And he lied to me and said he went to the park. I told myself to think about it in the morning and went to sleep. I woke up at 5 am because I couldn't sleep. Everytime I closed my eyes, memories came to my mind-not happy ones but one where louis would call me names when he was drunk, it obviously hurt but I knew he was drunk and didnt mean them.It hurt even more because I think I have feelings for louis. Im scared to admit it becuse ive gotten my heatbroken- but I was certain I was in love with him. I mean that was the only expanation it hurt when he lied to me but it was okay when the others didn't. Right? 

I decided to get up and make breakfast and go to liam's. Liam had always been good at listening. I could trust him with anything, thats whay I told him about my feelings. He understood and gave me advice. I went downstairs and made coffee and some toast. I sat down on the dining table and ate alone-my thoughts being my only company. Once I was finished, I went to liams.

I parked outside his apartment, and walked through the farmilliar hallway towards his flat. I knocked and Liam opened the door. He was wearing a gray shirt and some jeans. "What are you doing here harry?" I heard him say. "Um Li can I talk to you?" Liam looked puzzled but let me in anyway. I sat on the farmilliar couch and inhaled the sweet smell of flowers. Liam had always loved the scent of flowers."Why are you here at 5:48 in the morning harry shouldn't you be sleeping?" I shook my head and said "Yea I tried to sleep but all these thoughts kept me awake all night" He got up to make some Yorkshire tea-Louis's favorite. "I think I know what this is about-Its about louis right?" I nodded and told him everything. After I was done telling him my feelings that ive kept to myself for so long he said "Well thean mate, you definitely have feeling for him, I mean its so obvious!" I looked over at the clock and saw it was 7 am "I better get going, thanks Li" and then I left. It felt like a weight was lifted off my chest. 

\-----------

This part gave me writers block, It took me a good amount of time to write it so I hope you like it! Haha Nobody is probably gonna read this.....

-n<3


	4. part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 4   
> hope you like it! xxxxxx

Louis POV

I woke up around 6 am and decided to get up, because I had to meet with Simon. I got dressed and went downstairs. I saw that Harry wasn't there-which relieved me because I wasn't in the state of mind to argue with him. I wasn't very good at cooking, Harry would usually be the one who would make all the food. Everything I looked at reminded me of Harry. I ditched breakfest because I wasn't hungry anyway and went outside to get some fresh air. I was just about to go back inside when I got a text from Simon. "we have decided we want to meet with you early, be at the office in 15-simon"

I got up and didnt bother to reply. I got in my car and drove to Modest Management's office. When I got there the front desk lady, called me into his office. I sat down and waited. About 5 minutes later, Simon walked in. "We have come to a decision, you might be wondering who the specific people are and what stunt we have chosen" I nodded my head and he continued. "We have decided you must pull a pubicity stunt.. of running away"I was so confused. What was Simon talking about? He continued "Not actual running away, you will be transported to a cabin at the edge of town and will write a note- oh and you are not allowed to tell anyone about your location. As for the specific people, you will not be able to interact with Harry, there are rumors rising about how you both are in a relationship. In order to stop that you will not be able to interact, or talk in public. As for the stunt, write your letter and pack for tommorow. Pack light so they don't notice your stuff is missing. We will work out when you are able to leave the cabin and reveal that you are alive. You may leave now, our talk is done." I got up, anger took over and I punched his security guard. Then I was led out of his office, I ran to my car-closed the door and cried. Why did it have to be me? Why did I have to leave to the cabin? I drove home, and went to my room. I cried for hours while I scrolled through twitter and saw what people were saying about me -until I heard the door open. 

I put away my phone and pretended that I was sleeping. I remeber I heard the bedroom door open and a weight sit on my bed. "Lou? I know your not sleeping, can we talk?" I lifted the cover and looked at him. His cheeks were tear stained and his shirt was all wrinkly. He had been crying, all because of me lying. "Listen im here to talk, I know we argued yesterday. But I just wanted to know what happend." He put his hand on my shoulder. "I understand if you don't want to tell me. But I guess I always thought we were honest. Anyways. Im sorry for getting so mad, I shouldn't have talked to you like that." My heart broke, I should have been the one who was apologizing, yet he was. I brought myself courage to talk. "Harry you shouldn't be the one to apologize, I admit I wasn't being honest. But I'm just not ready to open up yet. Im sorry" He looked at me with sympathy and sorrow- with a hint or anger? Then he got up and left the room. Part of me wanterd to hug him and tell him the truth, but the other part told me that I would get in trouble with simon so I kept my mouth shut. I closed my eyes -trying to drain the sound of cries I heard coming from the room across mine.

\----------

Um, so thats it rn. Im trying to make the chapters a bit more full of action. Ill try to make it a bit faster to end the flashbacks and go back to the present at the beginning of the story so stay with me!

-n<3


	5. part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so um im sorry it took so long to update since I've been writing on Wattpad and just been transferring it on here but my mental health hasn't been great lately. I took a break from here in order to collect myself but I'm back!! I love yall thank you for keeping up with my story and being patient. Thats enough for now on with the chapter! xx

Louis POV

I woke up the next day and dreaded getting out of bed. Thoughts rushed through my mind. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. The cold tiles sent shocks through my veins. I turned the knob and hot water splashed onto the platform. I got in, I thought about how my life was going to change. Once I was done, I got out of the shower and dried myself off. I quickly put some clothes and went downstairs. Harry was sitting on the dining table, with a piece of toast in his hand. His eyes locked with mine. Ocean blue meets Earth green orbs. We stared for what seemed like forever until I broke contact. Neither of us said anything. I picked a mug and poured some coffee and went back to my room. 

I sipped my coffee and got out a suitcase- Simon's voice echoed in my mind. "Make sure to pack light" I picked out some clothes, my phone charger, a toothbrush, and some other personal necessities. Then I heard the door slam shut, Harry must be going somewhere. I got out a pen and a piece of paper. I didnt even realize I was crying till I saw a tear run down my cheek. I started to write the note. As I continued I found myself sobbing harder- though I wasn't actually running away I knew that my life was not gonna be the same. I mean I knew Simon would keep me wherever the hell he was thinking of for a while, meaning I would have no contact with anyone except him. I knew whenever I do come out, I would get hate. And god knows when I'll see the lads again, more specifically Harry. How was I gonna survive? Me and Harry weren't talking for 2 days and I've been crying constantly. I fought the urge to call him and tell him everything.

I got a text from simon yet again. "We are outside your building, you have 15 to finish packing. Meet us when your done-simon" I replied with "Yea whatever-Louis" I put down my pen and took the letter and read it again. I fumbled my hands and put the tear-stained letter into a bright white envelope. I made my bed and set the note on the blanket. Then I cleaned my room and got my suitcase. I wiped my tears and got set to leave. I looked back one last time to see the farmilliar flat and said good-bye. I went out to the front and saw simon in a black SUV with his security driving. The other security driver stuffed me into the back and then I felt a needle pierce through my skin. I felt dizzy, and then everything went black.

\----------

Yay! were back in the present. Now the flashbacks are done, finally! If you didnt catch on, the first 2 sentences of part 1 were present and then we went into flashbacks of why Louis was crying in the beggining. So now that everything is done, We can go back into the present... I hope you like it!

-n<3


	6. part 6!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back:)

Harry POV

I was eating breakfast at the dining table when I saw Louis pouring himself a cup of coffee. He caught me staring and we locked eyes then he ran upstairs with his coffee. I sighed and sipped my coffee. Then my phone vibrated and I got a text. It was a text from Niall. It read "Hey haz, Can you come to my flat in 15 I need company...-Niall" I was confused but replied with "Ok ill be over-H" I sighed and put the dirty dishes in the sink. Then I went to my room and got my coat because although it fell it was a quite chilly morning.

I slammed the front door to let Louis know that im leaving. I walked to my car and drove to Niall's flat. Since we were on a tour break to record an album we were all at home on a 2-week break. I thought about how the first 2 days of this break had been great but since the third day, everything took a turn. I finally got to Niall's flat and knocked on the door.

Niall opened the door-looking like a mess. His shirt was wrinkly, there were bags under his eyes and tear stains on his cheeks. "C-come in harry" I walked in and took a seat on the couch. Niall sat down beside me. "Whats wrong niall you look like a mess- what's going on"In between sobs he said "Ella b-broke up with me" I immediatly hugged him and said "aw Niall im so sorry" He looked up at me. "don't be she wasnt worth it" I turned to him "what about we have a movie night with all of the lads." Nialls face lit up."Yes that would be great" "Ok ill text liam and zayn" Niall looked at me a bit confused. "What about Louis?" I looked down at my phone and said "We have been having an argument for the past few days. He lied to me about being at Simons office" He shook his head and said "Im sure it was a misunderstanding- ill call him" Niall got his cell phone out and dialed louis' number. 1 ring, 2 rings, 3 rings-nothing. Niall frowned. "He's not picking up" I was confused louis always picked up. I shook it off. "He's probably busy" We both didn't give it a thought and called Liam and Zayn over. We decided to watch "the titanic" and by the end we were all in tears. We spent time talking and trying to lift nialls spirits. Around 7 I decided to leave as I was tired and confused about where Louis was. 

*

Once I got home, I unlocked the door. It was so quiet and almost cold. I shook my head and went up to Louis' room. I knocked-no answer. I decided to go inside. I twisted the doorknob and opened the door. The room was oddly cold and for the first time-clean. I frowned to myself and decided to look around. Thats when I saw a bright white envelope perched on the pillow. It had tear stains on it so I had a bad feeling. I took a step closer and labled on the front was one word. "Harry" At that moment I swear the room got colder, or at least it felt like it. I took the envelope in my hand and took a moment to process what was happening. Louis was not in the flat, his room was clean and theres a note on his bed. I had a million thoughts going through my head- most of them being bad ones. With shaky hands I opend the envelope. In their was a crumpled note. I recognized the handwriting immediately-it was louis'. I unfolded the note and began reading.

\--------

AHHH FINALLY THE NOTE. ILL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP BUT THIS IS IT SO FAR I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!

-N<3


	7. part 7

Harry's POV

**I recognized the handwriting immediately-it was louis'. I unfolded the note and began reading.**

It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I just wanted to start off by saying please don't come looking for me. You probably might be puzzled so hear me out. Recently ive been feeling so stressed, everything going on with management and how they have been treating us. It's just been so much. I haven't told anyone yet but these past few weeks have felt like hell. I haven't been sleeping, eating much or been able to sing. My mental health has been horrible. Which is why I have decided to leave. I honestly don't even know if I will come back._

_Recently, I have developed feelings for someone. But I know they will never love me back. It hurts honestly, you know. Imagine loving someone but knowing the feelings aren't mutual. That's not the point though. The point is that I'm leaving._

_Please continue ur success in 1D. Things should't be to different-just one body missing haha. Neither should the flat, I mean it just might be a bit quiet. I hope everything with Taylor works out. Tell all the lads I will miss them. Niall and his amazing personality. Zayn and his smile. And Liam and his caring ways. And you Harry, I feel like I will miss you the most. Even though we seem to be drifting recently, you've always been there for me. We might be fighting- but I will always care for you._

_Lastly, dont worry about me. I've had everything arranged for where I will stay. Don blame it on yourself I've had this idea for a while. Again don't come looking for me. I'll miss you. See you later okay?_

_-Lou .xx_

_*end of letter*_

**_Still Harry's POV lol_ **

By the end of reading, I was crying. He was gone. What was I gonna do without him? God why had I been so stupid? Why hadn't I noticed something was off?

That night I slept in louis' bed-crying until I eventually passed out.

\----------


	8. part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im putting this story on temporary hold on my wattpad acct, and once im finished uploading all the chapters on here-ill continue  
> Wattpad-@lights-up-with-lou

Louis POV

I woke up to a beeping sound. I looked around and took a moment to take in my surroundings. I was in the back seat of a black car. My bags were gone and in the front was the Simon and another security guard driving. At first, I was confused but then I remember the event from the past 24 hours. How I left the flat, how I wrote a fake note- all of it came back. My thoughts were interrupted by that obnoxious beeping sound. I tried to move but pain shot through my veins. My head was throbbing. 

I slowly moved and Simon noticed. "Just 5 minutes left, we're almost there." I groaned to tired to argue and just laid my head back. I watched the clouds-the sky has always intrigued me. Its so blue and it seems neverending. "Louis we are here grab your stuff from the trunk and follow me" Simon interrupted. I looked outside and exited the car. I took a breath of the cold crisp, fall air- and took a moment to take in my surroundings. In front of me was a two-story cabin-there was a bench on the front patio. It was spacious and looked decent. Simon gave the keys to me and said "There will be security coming twice a week to check up on you, they will stock up your fridge and bring you your needs. Don't try to leave because we have a few birds around that know your every step" I scoffed and shook my head "Of course you have a few birds, when do you not?" Simon glanced at his security and gave a thumbs up. Then the security grabbed my wrist dragging me into the cabin-threw my stuff and closed the door. 

I rolled over and picked up myself-using the wall as my support. It was way more beautiful on the inside than on the outside. There were a giant living room and a marble kitchen. There were 2 bathrooms downstairs and 3 upstairs. It was 4 bedrooms. I settled for a navy blue themed one. I unpacked my clothes-thinking that I probably was gonna stay here for a long time. I hung my clothes up and put my bathroom stuff away. Once I was satisfied I settled onto the bed and pulled out my phone. Not so surprisingly, I had no service. so I put it in charging and hopped downstairs. I went to the marble kitchen- and then I realized I couldn't cook. Harry did most of the cooking. Shit harry, I wonder if he found the note yet? Is he okay? What if he finds me? I got a glass of water and sat on the couch -these thoughts running through my mind. I switched on the tv and saw that only a few channels were available. I chose a cheesy rom-com channel-knowing that was harry's favorite kind of shows. A girl named Amy was debating telling her best friend that she likes him. I thought to myself how this related to me. Of how I felt towards harry. I shook my head trying to get that curly-haired boy out of my head. I got up and went to my bedroom. I decided I should sleep early. I curled up against the cold mattress. I know I might not admit this to anyone but Harry is my rock. He's literally my everything. I might not show it a lot but he means the world to me. I missed him and it had only been almost a day. What the hell was I gonna do for the next few weeks? Tears rimmed my eyes at the thought of one direction continuing and forgetting about me. What if they never like me and were happy I was gone? I silently cried- until I eventually passed out from tiredness.


	9. Chapter 9

**here's part 9 hope you enjoy!!**

Harry's POV

Its been 2 weeks -2 fucking weeks since my best friend ran away. I was still sad but my grief was replaced by anger. How could he leave me like this? Not only me but the entire band. Liam tried to comfort all of us but I knew he was sad too. Niall was always crying with me we would hold each other and cry together. Zayn was always quiet but not his quiet. He cried with us sometimes. I was heartbroken. I didn't know what to do. I decided to put my feelings into a song. I wrote a song that i decided to call more than this.

**I'm broken, do you hear me?  
I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,  
I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,  
That your heart will just turn around,** **And as I walk up to your door,  
My head turns to face the floor,  
'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,**

I am broken, Not only because my best friend is gone- but because if he did come back he would be forced to get back together with Eleanor. I can't believe I let him go, I was such a coward for not telling him my feelings. 

**When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can't love you more than this, yeah,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can't love you more than this,  
Can love you more than, this**

When Elewhore hugs him I can't bear the sight. 

**If I'm louder, would you see me?  
Would you lay down  
In my arms and rescue me?  
'Cause we are the same  
You saved me,  
When you leave it's gone again,** **And when I see you on the street,  
In his arms, I get weak,  
My body fails, I'm on my knees,  
Prayin',** **When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,**

If I did tell louis my feelings would he feel the same? Would he love me?

**It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can't love you more than this, yeah,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can't love you more than this,  
Can love you more than, this** **I've never had the words to say,  
But now I'm askin' you to stay  
For a little while inside my arms,  
And as you close your eyes tonight,  
I pray that you will see the light,  
That's shining from the stars above,**

"When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight, It just won't feel right," Those words explain how I feel right now. Can he open his eyes and see how much I love him? 

**'Cause I can't love you more than this,  
'Cause I can't love you more than this** **When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,** **When he opens his arms and hold you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,** **When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can't love you more than this,  
Can't love you more than this**

Louis, I can't love you more than this- it hurts so much. Please come back.

I started crying once I was done reading my song. Was he okay? Questions clouded my mind. I slowly wiped my tears. I got up and got my keys, wallet, phone, and my notebook. I was going to record this song with the boys. And release it early before we release the new album. I was going to make sure my love heard this song. 

I got to the studio and walked in. Liam, Niall, and Zayn were already there because they were working on the album cover. "Hey guys, so in honor of Louis I wanted to write this song and release it, If it's okay with you, can we record it right now so that he can come home as soon as he hears it." They nodded and jeff out music producer walked out of the recording booth. He was fixing the wiring. "Oh harry what are you doing here?" He said with surprise. "Oh I just wrote a new song- oh and don't worry I already changed the pronouns" He smiled and said "show me the lyrics ill run them through the team" I shouted "No you will not! I wrote this song and I WILL release it" He smirked and snatched the notebook and read the lyrics. He nodded his head and stated " Okay you can release this early it is a good song and In an interview you can say it's about Taylor and her new bf, this will be great for publicity" You see Taylor is my ex-beard. She is very sweet its just things didn't work out. I nodded because I felt helpless. Louis would surely know it was about him-right?

The boys hugged me because as soon as they saw the lyrics they knew. God I was so lucky to have them, I cried into Liam's shoulder. Once I collected myself we went into the recording booth and we rehearsed our parts. We sent a thumbs up to jeff and he played the music into our earpieces. We sang with all of our hearts. Zayn and I started to tear up at the end. One we were done Jeff said "Alright boys, you can go home now. We will edit and revise with the team and release it tomorrow." We left I dropped Niall at his flat and Zayn and Liam went in Liam's car. I went home and drank some tea. Once it was around 10:30 I decided to go to sleep as we had a busy day tomorrow. I thought about Louis hearing the song. My thoughts drifted into a deep sleep. _Goodnight Louis,_ I thought.


	10. 10

(read endnote luvs)

Louis POV

It's been about 2 and a half weeks since I left. And let me tell ya, it hasn't been fun at all. I spend my day exploring around my cabin. There isn't anything interesting but it's not like I have anything better to do. I only can watch some channels because Simon is petty as fuck. Like what does he expect me to do here for god knows how long? 

I am currently in my so-called bedroom-staring at the ceiling. Pondering about my fucked up life. A loud knock snaps me out of my thoughts. I trudge downstairs knowing that it's probably some bitch who is lost or one of Simon's annoying security guards. I yank open the door and standing there is Jeff. You see, Jeff is one direction, music producer. He can be nice when he wants to be though. But Simon controls him like a puppet. He smirks and says "Hey Louis, Simon told me you'd be here" I glared at him and said "Alright what do you want Jeff? Did Simon send here because if he di-" He cut me off. "No no, I came here just to check up on ya. Um, I wanted to give you this USB" He handed me a plastic bag with a black USB in it. I was very confused. Before I could ask what was on it, Jeff beat me to it. "Louis don't ask any questions, I think this is meant to be for you. Um, I'm going to go now so bye Louis!" He then started to walk away. I closed the door and slid down the wall. What could be on this USB? 

I wanted to plug it in my laptop and see what was on it. But I was scared, What if there was something that would hurt me? I put it on my kitchen counter and decided to go outside to get some fresh air. I got my coat since it was a bit chilly and headed out. I walked down the familiar road. 

*******

It had been about 2 hours of me walking with nothing but my thoughts. I was still scared but I finally built up some courage to go back. I turned around and started to jog back. I felt the chilly air hit my face but ran anyway. My curiosity got the best of me. Once I saw the old cabin I walked up to the front door and went inside. I saw the USB and snatched it. I ran up the stairs and into the navy bedroom. I grabbed my laptop, turned it on, and went to files. I plugged in the USB carefully and waited. It said the file was downloading. I waited until the bar filled up. That's weird its an audio file and not a video I thought. I then clicked onto it. I wondered for a few more minutes I was scared. I mean Jeff came out of nowhere-just to give it to me. I clicked play and hoped for the best. 

I heard a voice-It was Harry's. God, I missed that voice. It was a new song. The song sounded like a secret love song. The title of the file was "More than this" I guess that was the name of the song. I wonder who wrote it? Their voices were amazing-as usual. The lyrics were really good. I didn't know what they meant but then again I haven't seen them in a couple of weeks so I don't know what was going on, I miss them. It's funny how I've become so attached to these boys in such a small amount of time. 

It was too much. I can't take it anymore. It's been 2 weeks since I've seen them. How are they? Did they find my note yet? Is harry okay? That night I spent hours making up my mind. 

I was going to get out of this twisted lie and go back. I was going to tell Harry my feelings somehow, some way. Just how?

\-------------

AHHH I LOVE THE ENDING. 

anyways I just wanted to say that I'm so so sorry for not updating for like a month or sum. I've been super busy with school and stuff. I know that's not rlly an excuse but I'm going to try and update more often. 

um so that's it for now haha see yall in the next chapter!!-n xx

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!  
> im so happy you decided to read this!  
> started-july 2020  
> ended-_______  
> my wattpad acct is @lights-up-with-lou im much more active on there  
> much love,  
> n xxxx


End file.
